


Non è una lampada

by kanako91



Series: La Tenebra sorge a Est [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Missing Moment di Caccia Grossa nell'Est, Slice of Life, alla scoperta del narghilè
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Eönwë scopre che quelle che credeva essere lampade... non lo sono.[Missing Moment di Caccia Grossa nell’Est, non leggibile separatamente]





	Non è una lampada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melianar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melianar/gifts), [tyelemmaiwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyelemmaiwe/gifts).



> **N.B.** Questa storia è ambientata tra gli ultimi capitoli di [_Caccia Grossa nell’Est_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6291013) e potrebbe essere spoilerosa per chi non avesse finito di leggere (anche se gli accenni ai fatti accaduti sono davvero vaghi).  
>  Ovviamente, se gli spoiler non sono un problema, non lo sarà nemmeno leggere questa scenetta.

«È una lampada».

Eönwë non si sarebbe lasciato ingannare. Posava su un’ampolla di vetro smaltato, che ospitava l’acqua per intrappolare la luce. Sulla sommità, lo stelo lungo e decorato luccicò sotto i raggi di Anar: un comodo appiglio per portarsi appresso la lampada.

«Ti ho detto di no» disse Nielikki, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Dove credi ci sia lo spazio per la luce?»

Eönwë batté l’unghia sull’ampolla al fondo. «Qua dentro, ovvio».

Aveva visto oggetti simili tra gli Eldar – luci artificiali che illuminavano le miniere nelle Pelóri o che avevano schiarito le tenebre dopo la distruzione degli Alberi – anche se non aveva idea di  _come_  funzionassero. Per lui le lampade costruite da Fëanáro Curufinwë restavano un mistero, ma le avrebbe riconosciute ovunque. Erano state un’invenzione grandiosa e senza aspetti negativi – al contrario di altre – e non lo sorprendeva che fossero arrivate fin nell’Est.

Con una risatina, Nielikki prese il cordone che partiva dalla parte inferiore dello stelo. Un modo per appenderla, ne era certo.

«Cosa vedi là dentro?» disse lei e indicò il fondo della lampada.

Eönwë appoggiò i gomiti sul sasso, abbassò il viso all’altezza dell’ampolla e strinse gli occhi. Tra le decorazioni sul vetro, c’era acqua. Come aveva già notato anche le altre volte.

Il cordone si mosse quando Nielikki avvicinò l’estremità metallica alla bocca e vi serrò le labbra intorno.

L’acqua si agitò con un gorgoglio, mentre l’ampolla si riempiva di fumo. Gli ricordò la luce che aveva riempito i cieli di Eä prima che i Valar la raccogliessero nelle due Lampade. Di sicuro, erano i raggi di Anar a rendere poco visibile la luminosità di acqua e fumo.

«Oppure sono solo acqua e fumo» rispose lei.

Con un sopracciglio inarcato, Eönwë sollevò lo sguardo su Nielikki.

«Ma allora perché imprigionarli dentro una lampada?»

Lei scoppiò a ridere e attirò l’attenzione dei Varnë su di loro. Era un bene che non fossero in un locale o avrebbero attirato più sguardi del dovuto. E stavano cercando di evitare proprio quello. Non volevano trovarsi in altre  _avventure_  come durante il viaggio di andata.

Da qui la geniale idea di Nielikki di rubare una lampada per dimostrargli che si sbagliava.

«Non puoi lasciare Endórë senza distinguere una lampada da un  _hookah_!» gli aveva detto, quando era tornata dalla sua battuta di caccia.

Eönwë sarebbe vissuto bene anche senza quella dimostrazione inutile, ma se lei ci teneva, avrebbe acconsentito. A dirla tutta, perdere un altro po’ di tempo non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto. Temeva cosa avrebbe affrontato al loro ritorno ad Aman e non voleva ancora separarsi da lei.

O forse mai più. Ma non stava a lui scegliere. Aveva una punizione da scontare per quel che aveva fatto a Doragzûl.

Con un sorrisetto, Nielikki gli porse l’estremità metallica del cordone.

«Prendi e inspira qua dentro» gli disse.

Eönwë adocchiò il cilindro di metallo che lei aveva in mano. Non era per nulla convinto. Non tanto perché quella era una lampada, ma perché… che senso aveva aspirare da un tubicino?

O magari avrebbe mosso la luce gassosa, accendendo la lampada.

Non aveva mai sentito parlare di un simile funzionamento.

«Corweth passava il suo tempo con una pipa in bocca, perché credi che lo facesse? In questo  _hookah_ , c’è lo stesso miscuglio di erbe della sua pipa».

«Se quello era un tentativo di tranquillizzarmi, stai facendo un pessimo lavoro».

Nielikki sollevò un angolo della bocca e calò le palpebre a mezz’asta. «Oh, no, mi hai scoperta. In realtà voglio trasformarti in un mercante mascalzone, mi sono stancata del guerriero tutto d’un pezzo».

Quello sguardo gli fece formicolare il basso ventre. Nielikki ne fu molto soddisfatta e ci tenne a farglielo percepire.

«Provalo e dimmi».

Eönwë prese il beccuccio e lo avvicinò alle labbra. Odore di tabacco e menta gli pizzicò le narici, familiare in effetti. Non era solito concentrarsi sugli odori come Nielikki, ma ora si rendeva conto che era quello l’aroma che circondava Corweth.

Non era per colpa di questa lampada, o  _hookah_  come la chiamava Nielikki, che Corweth era diventata una mercante e contrabbandiera di reliquie maligne, dopotutto.

Eönwë accostò le labbra sul beccuccio e… inspirò.

Nell’ampolla l’acqua gorgogliò e del fumo denso e profumato gli invase la bocca, gli solleticò il palato e gli riempì le narici. Gli si gonfiò in gola, penetrando in ogni fibra del suo essere–

Aria!

Aveva bisogno di  _aria_!

Allontanò il beccuccio dalle labbra e inspirò a grandi boccate, annaspando.

Cos’era quel fumo?

Voleva soffocarlo?

Era disgustoso!

La risata di Nielikki penetrò la cortina di pensieri terrorizzati che gli aveva annebbiato la mente. Forse era solo il fumo ad avergliela annebbiata, ma lei lo dissipò con un gesto della mano e gli avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle.

«La tua espressione era impagabile» disse lei, tra una risata e l’altra.

«Non c’è niente di divertente». Eönwë le cinse la vita con un braccio e se la tirò in grembo. «Vorrei proprio sapere qual è stata la tua reazione quando hai provato quella  _cosa_ ».

Nielikki si picchiettò un dito sul mento, gli occhi al cielo. Lo stava provocando o stava davvero tornando indietro con la memoria?

Con un sobbalzo, gli rispose: «Ho tossito finché non è sparita qualsiasi traccia di fumo».

Eönwë sollevò il mento, con un mugugno soddisfatto.  _Ecco_  la dimostrazione che aveva poco da ridere di lui.

Nielikki lo guardò con un sorrisetto e gli tirò una pacca sul viso. Il contegno offeso di Eönwë crollò davanti alla sua espressione e anche lui finì per ridere di se stesso e di quell’esperienza.

«Dai, almeno hai imparato qualcosa» disse Nielikki, ridacchiando.

«Certo, che tu non sei tanto meglio di me».

Nielikki inarcò le sopracciglia, le labbra storte in una smorfia.

Con un ghigno, Eönwë indicò l’ _hookah_.

«E che quella  _non è_  una lampada».

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo promesso questa scenetta a **melianar** e **tyelemmaiwe** ai tempi del capitolo 4 di CG e più di un anno dopo eccola servita!  
>  Nonostante abbia scritto la scena appena conclusa la revisione della storia principale, ammetto che con la revisione è stato difficile tornare indietro da Eönwë e Nielíqui in questo periodo (tra i capitoli 22 e 23, di preciso), nonostante sotto sotto mi abbia fatto piacere rivederli.
> 
> Venendo alle speculazioni sul legendarium, la tecnica per intrappolare la luce nell’acqua Galadriel potrebbe averla imparata ad Aman – anzi, potrei metterci la mano sul fuoco. È qualcosa così Amanyar e probabilmente derivata dagli insegnamenti degli Ainur. Ecco perché non me la sento di deridere troppo la cocciutaggine di Eönwë (in parte è anche protettività materna, coff coff).
> 
> Non ho altro da aggiungere, spero solo che questo frammento minuscolo abbia fatto piacere a chi ha letto CG ❤
> 
> Ci rivediamo a gennaio, dopo le festività, con un’altra OS ambientata in un’altra Era e (forse) un annuncio. Dipende quanto sgobbo durante la settimana di vacanze natalizie!
> 
> Buone feste a tutti e grazie per aver letto!
> 
> Alla prossima,
> 
> Kan


End file.
